


Death and Her Darkness

by o0star_wars_geek0o



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Here for the story not the writing, Sorta out of character Drifter?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0star_wars_geek0o/pseuds/o0star_wars_geek0o
Summary: When four guardians and their ghost's die in Gambit, The Drifter and Nova are forced to run from the Tower. Zavala and Tower loyalists chase after the duo and they are forced to survive alone, away from humanity.
Relationships: The Drifter (Destiny)/Original Character(s), The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny), The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The night sky was beautiful as I gazed up at it, the faint noises of chatter from the Tower barley audible where I sat. Exploring the Tower was my stress reliever, I got to be away from other guardians, away from any worry that people would ask something of me. I was in the Annex, dangling my feet off the side of the tower where my ghost had dropped me off. My ghost floated next to me, giving me some semblance of companionship. I sighed, pushing myself to stand and taking one last look at the flourishing city.  
I walked down the hallway to the Bazaar, the clang of my boots the only noise in the dead silence. Before I started up the stairs, a shout rang out from behind me. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew the voice. Zavala. My blood ran colder than the Annex as I spun around, starting a sprint to the Drifters room. As I approached the room, I slowed my steps and pressed against the wall next to the entrance to the room.  
"How kind of you," Drifter remarked. I heard a shift, then a grumble, "Light wouldn't exist without dark, bout time we accept the balance and learn it." I peaked around the corner, seeing a livid Zavala towering over Drifter who was standing in his normal spot. I could only see Drifter's face, who was focused on Zavala's. I moved around the corner slowly, attempting to stay silent as I crept down the hall. Drifter caught my eyes, then looked back to Zavala, who was just about to go into a fit of rage.  
"There will always be darkness, which is why we have this city," He started, "I don't need you to-" Drifter cut him off with a humorless laugh, poking him in the chest plate hard.  
"We didn't have you're damn city to help us survive, non-light bearers fended for themselves. Darkness was the only thing there, just be glad there is light now," At Drifters words, Zavala punched him in the gut in pure rage. Drifter doubled over in pain, breath leaving his lungs in one huff. Right as I was about to run into the room, Drifter put up a hand, stopping me. "That was uncalled for, wouldn't you say?" Drifter all but breathed, attempting to stand straight again.  
Zavala wiped around and caught my eyes "Nova Lee", he grumbled as he brushed past me, leaving just Drifter and I in the dimly lit room.  
"Hey sister," He braced himself on the bar behind him, hand over his stomach. I walked over to him, sighing, "Hey." I join him leaning on the bar, giving him a moment. When his breath slowed, I spoke again. "The hell was that all about?" I ask, pushing myself off the railing. Drifter huffs, rubbing his forehead.  
"Somethin' went wrong in a Prime match, and Zavala is pissed, if you didn't catch that," He says with a gesture to the hallway. I put a hand on my hip and give him a pointed look, as if I was a scolding mother, "A fireteam of guardians, all their ghosts were destroyed," He confessed, looking at his feet as I watched him with wide eyes, "They all died." I had seen death, killed many myself, loss was no stranger to me. The thought that a guardian had the light ripped from them, then suffered a real death made me shudder. I saw Cayde dying when I rubbed my eyes, and the thought killed me.  
"Nov', the hell should I do?" He said, a desperation I had never heard in his voice ever present. I looked up at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes "I've never destroyed light. God I hate violence, so I run away every time it turns its ugly head," He says franticly, something I had never imagined would adorn his features. His relaxed nature was now far gone.  
"You want to run" I state. After a few moments of consideration, I speak again "Isn't the worst thing I've heard." I say with a tinge of remorse, the thought of losing a friend again disheartening. Drifter stands up straight again and crosses the room to pick up a bag in the back of the room without a word. I lean on the railing, watching him pluck things from shelves and stuff it into the bag. After a few minutes the bag is full to the brim, and Drifter looks more confident in his decision.  
He walks over to me, bag thrown over his shoulder. I hang my head low, messing with my gloves, "what's your plan?" I ask him looks around the room one last time.  
"I'm goin' back to the Derelict. Then I'm getting far away from civilization, not really sure where, but I'm goin'." I sigh, the events in the short amount of time hitting me at once, and I just want to fall to my knees and cry. My lip starts to tremble, but I cease my emotions. Every time Drifter and I had shared, from sneaking around the tower to sitting down for noodles together, flashes through my mind. Just like Cadye, I was going to loose Drifter for a fault that wasn't his own, but he wouldn't be dead. I would have to live knowing my best friend was still out there, and some freak accident dragged him away from me.  
"God damn it," I all but whisper, "Take me with," I say, looking up at him. he nods, not wasting a second. He jogs over to the doorway, checking the hallways. He then gestures for me to follow, taking a last look at the bank and all he was leaving behind. As we jog down the hallway to the Annex's landing pad, I think of what I would be leaving behind as well. Amanda Holiday and I had been friends before Drifter, but as a friend of Zavala she despises of me now. All my memories of Cayde were here too. I had nothing left to say goodbye too, so I ran. We took my ship to the Derelict, looking at the city get smaller and smaller.


	2. Runaway, Where the World Can't Find Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Its 2:30 in the morning and I just finished this chapter. I'm sure there is a lot of mistakes as of now, so I apologize. I wanted to get the chapter up today, so here you go! I'll come back to edit it fully soon!

I woke with a start, cold snow falling outside of the small shack I was in. Drifter had insisted I slept in his bed and he stay up. I refused at first, but he was as stubborn as a mule, telling me he never got much sleep if he tried. I rubbed at my eyes, cold washing over my hand and causing a shiver to run through my body. I forced myself to sit up, eyes still heavy with sleep. I slip my legs out of the sleeping bag and push myself to stand. After pulling on my boots, I trudge through the snow. As I round the corner to the hallway, I hear a familiar ding in the transmat room. The sound gets louder as I make my way down the hallway and when I round the corner, I spot Drifter. He is sitting on the platform in the middle of the room, legs dangling over the side with his green coin in hand.  
"Hey," I say, voice rough from sleep. He looks over to me, giving me a weary smile, "Did you sleep at all?" I say as I approach him, joining him at the edge of the platform.  
"You tell me, sister," He says, looking down at his coin. We sit in silence for a moment, fully taking in the situation at hand, "I'm not really sure where to go from here," He says, "This wasn't the first time, you know. I had a group testing out Gambit Prime for me. Every single one of them died. I told Zavala it would never happen again, now look where we are," He looks at me and the pain in his eyes is more devastating then hearing the words come from his mouth.  
"Fuckin' hell," I say, rubbing my forehead, "So what now?" I say after a pause. He grumbles, looking around the Derelict in sorrow.  
"I think we need to leave the Derelict behind. People know what it looks like, and we will be identified within a few days," I sigh at his words, looking down at my tan hands. Drifter pats me on the shoulder, then stands up, "We should probably get goin, find us a ship that will have enough space for the both of us." I stood up too, following him through a few hallways and into the cockpit of the Derelict. We were orbiting Earth and I wouldn't be surprised if we had been spotted already, it was almost a guaranty. Drifter sat down in the pilots seat, running his hands over the control panel.  
"Where do we plan on getting a new ship?" I ask, sitting down in the co-pilots seat.  
"I'm not sure, any ideas?" I think a moment, looking down at the green planet below us. I think of all the people I could trust, who would understand and help us.  
"Devrim Kay. He was the first person I truly trusted and he would have a ship for us both," Drifters eyebrows raise as he looks up and me. He leans back in his seat, looking out the window.  
He looks over to me, "If you think he will help us, the hell we got to lose," I nod, looking back to Earth feeling the memories pass over my like the waves in the ocean below.  
A few minutes later, we both had our armor on and were ready to leave. Drifter was covered in a cloak so no guardian would recognize him. I knew Devrim well, part of me didn't want to leave him behind. Devrim was always there during the mission and endeavors I had went on in the EDZ. Always offered me tea and a place to sit for a while. Every once an a while I would join him at his window in the church and pluck off Fallen and Cabal with him. He was there when Cayde had died, when I lost my best friend. But he was tied to Zavala, and now I had to leave.  
"Hey quickdraw? You there?" A shrouded Drifter asked me, breaking me from my reminiscent thoughts, "Yeah, I'm alright. Lets just get in and out," He nodded at that, preparing for our short ride down to the EDZ.  
When our ghosts dropped us off, the once familiar place felt foreign to me. Drifter kept his head down and hand on Trust as we walked to the church. When Drifter and I joined Devrim at his window in the church, a warlock was handing in a few bounties. We waited casually, through I could fell that Drifter was on edge as he watched both the warlock and Devrim's every move discretely. When the warlock finally left Devrim's attention fell onto us.  
"Well hello Nova! It's been a while since we have sat down for some tea," He took a glance over to Drifter, who's face was fully hidden from view, "What can I help you two with?" Devrim seemed on edge. Possibly because of Drifter, or maybe I was paranoid out of my rational mind.  
"We need a ship, something that can hold the two of us for a long haul," At my words, Devrim looked away. His face contorted into the frown as he looked out to the horizon through the window. Drifter and I exchanged a look, then both looked back to Devrim.  
"I have one," he paused a moment, looking back to me, "but Drifter and you can't have it." Drifter steeled at his words, looking fully up and meeting Devrim's eyes. Fear shot through me like lightning and a pit formed in my stomach, "I never thought you would do this, Nova. I never though I would have to turn against you."  
In a flash, Drifter took his hand and mine and made a mad dash for the exit. I let him drag me behind, trusting he knew what to do. We jumped down onto the lower level of the church, letting go of each others hands. After we took a second to recuperate, we stood up and broke into a sprint to the door on our right.  
I called up my sparrow causing me to fall behind him, "Drifter get the fuck on!" I called as I looked at the Guardians now staring at us. He looked back at me, then up to the sky where a ship had just entered the atmosphere. He brought his attention back to me, dashing to join me on the sparrow. He held onto my shoulders tight as I sped away from the church straight towards the cliff that lead the the lake.  
"lean back!" I called to Drifter. Without question, he leaned back on the sparrow, just in time for us to fly off the cliff and down to the ground below. I leaned back into Drifter, keeping the sparrow from crashing into the ground nose first. We hit the ground hard and it knocked breath from our lungs, but I sped forward to the lake. The sparrow stayed above the water, and we glided above it. It was peaceful for a moment, but a gunshot from the edge of the cliff broke it quick. Water splashed up beside us and a cold wave washed over our feet.  
"You're crazy sister!" Drifter complemented as I swerved to throw of the Guardian trying the pick us off. Drifter turned at attempted to return fire, but we were now too far away for anything to be affective. When we made it to the other side of the lake, I sighed in relief. We both exited the sparrow and took a second to breathe.


End file.
